sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia del Pirlo
)]]Name: Lucia Rosa del Pirlo Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Painting, photography, walking, exploration, horror media Appearance: Tall for her age at 5’10” and fairly slim, weighing 139lbs, Lucia has a rather graceful appearance to her, something she tries to maintain in her posture and manner of walking. She has an olive skin tone, and little muscle to speak of, aside from some in her legs from regular walks. Lucia’s face is oval shaped, with a slightly pointed chin and a small nose. The lobe and cartilage of her left ear has been pierced, a chain connecting the piercings, whilst only the lobe of her right ear has been pierced. Lucia’s eyes are brown, and she has thin eyebrows. Lucia’s hair is normally light brown and fairly long. However, very recently and after a desire to ‘see how things look differently’, Lucia has bleached her hair blonde and dyed the tips of it pink. She also cut her hair short so it now reaches just past her ears. Lucia’s hair is naturally straight, albeit slightly curly towards the ends, and is kept in a slightly unkempt state of being ‘purposely untidy’. Lucia generally prefers to wear bright colours, but aside from that, her style of dress is fairly unpredictable. She’ll wear skirts, trousers and dresses, as well as t-shirts, shirts, jackets, spaghetti-strap tops-generally, anything brightly coloured that catches her eye. When Lucia was placed on SOTF-TV, she was wearing a light blue denim jacket over a light green top, as well as a bright floral patterned skirt. She also wore a pair of light brown sandals, which also had a floral design to them, a blue stud earring in each of her piercings, and a single diamond studded ring on her left hand. Biography: Lucia was born in a small village near the city of Syracuse, Sicily, to Andrea and Catalina del Pirlo, and is their middle child and only daughter. Lucia’s older brother, Giuseppe, is 18, and her younger brother, Marcos, is 10. The del Pirlo family has always been rather well off, due partially to Catalina’s parents being wealthy and partially to the income from Andrea’s job as an English teacher. Lucia gets on well with her parents, and has the usual sibling squabbles with Marcos, but her relationship with Giuseppe is noticeably strained. Growing up, Lucia was always surrounded by nature and beauty. Her home village was surrounded by mountains and hills, and as a child, Lucia could often be found sitting and staring out the window at the clear skies and imposing hills, toys and books forgotten about. She was fascinated by her surroundings, and many of her scribbles were of the things she saw around her; not just the hills, but also buildings, wind turbines and animals. Lucia learnt to walk fairly early, and whenever her family went out, she often had to be restrained, since she had a tendency to try and walk off, distracted by something interesting looking. Lucia’s interest in her surroundings only grew as she became older. Her scribbles with coloured pencils became drawings, which in turn became proper sketches as Lucia turned 11. She managed to see some sort of beauty in everything, whether it be the obvious, such as trees, rivers and hills or the less obvious, such as a crumpled drinks can or other piece of rubbish. At 12 years old, Lucia saved up her pocket money for a whole year in order to buy an easel and watercolour paint set, even though her parents repeatedly said they could buy it for her instead. At first, Lucia was much worse with paints than she was with pencil. However, constant practice every day lead to her skills improving dramatically, and she now hardly ever uses pencil and paper for art. Most of Lucia’s art was done from sight, as she painted things that were directly in front of her. However, several trips and holidays led to her seeing many things she’d have loved to have painted, but as soon as she returned home, she struggled to remember the details of them. Lucia struck upon the idea of taking photographs of things that particularly caught her eye, using the family’s camera at first. As with her painting, these photos were mostly shaky and blurry at first (although thankfully Andrea was skilled with a camera, and could take much clearer photographs for Lucia). After spending some time with it, getting a friend to help her, and again buying her own camera, Lucia’s photographing skills steadily improved. She soon realised that there was as much art in taking photos as there is in painting. She still uses photos as reference for many of her paintings, but Lucia has now started to try and take photographs in particularly artistic fashions, taking and retaking them over and over again to get the best effect. It was around the time that Lucia really became proficient with both paint and photographs that her relationship with Giuseppe became strained. The school they both went to was heavily focused on sports, something Giuseppe enjoyed a lot more than Lucia. He was particularly excellent at soccer and squash, and Lucia could only watch from the sidelines as he gathered everything; popularity, girls and trophies. Although an excellent artist, and despite getting constant praise from her parents, Lucia couldn’t help but feel as though she’d always be in Giuseppe’s shadow. She even tried to join a couple of sports clubs, but none of them managed to hook her interest. The feeling of inferiority drove her to do even better at everything she enjoyed and every contest she participated in, which continues to this day. For his part, Giuseppe is almost completely unaware of Lucia’s inferiority complex, and doesn’t understand why his sister is often so frosty towards him. Catalina had always spoke of moving in order to secure a better job, and Lucia had always assumed they’d eventually move to mainland Italy or at the very least to Syracuse or one of the other cities on Sicily. However, aged 14, Lucia was surprised to find out that the family was to move to America. Catalina had always dreamed of moving to America, and the family had always had the funds, but they’d never found an opportunity to move. However, Andrea had been offered a job as a university lecturer in Albuquerque and soon enough, Lucia found herself on the way to America. It took a while for her to settle in, although her adventurous spirit made living in a new location easier, and she’d always been interested in a change of scenery and location. The main problem was the language barrier, as despite Andrea’s job and his attempts at improving Lucia’s English vocabulary, she’d never really picked up the language very well. Lucia’s first few weeks in America were the worst, as Andrea taught her English, and she could only understand and speak the most basic phrases. Lucia can now speak and understand English perfectly well, although certainly not fluently. Most likely due to her desire to simply see new things, Lucia has always enjoyed walking, particularly in and to new places. Even for places like her village which she’s walked many times before, Lucia always tries to find new, interesting things on her walks. Whenever she visited Syracuse, whether with her family or on her own, she’d always make it her aim to visit at least one new shop, or walk down one unfamiliar street. Since arriving in Albuquerque, Lucia has had even more opportunities to explore this big, new city. Occasionally, Lucia takes a sketchbook and pencil or paints with her on her walks and explorations, but she does feel a little self conscious in more public areas. Lucia works part time as a waitress at a small cafe. She doesn’t exactly enjoy her work, but she appreciates the money, as it funds her art supplies as well as anything else she wants or needs. She doesn’t want to rely on her parents funds forever, as she believes that working hard for something provides a greater reward than having it just given to you. One thing that Lucia has bought recently, aside from her art gear, is a laptop for herself, having grown tired of sharing the family computer with four other people. One evening, a bout of boredom inspired internet wandering led to Lucia stumbling upon several YouTube clips from horror movies. She watched several through gaps in her fingers or interspersed with her turning away in fright, but kept on clicking to watch the next video. Since then, Lucia has had a rather “trainwreck”-y love of horror media. Almost everything she watches or reads terrifies her, and yet something about the sudden jolt of fear they create keeps her coming back. Lucia is particularly invested in “creepypastas” as well as other internet based things like Marble Hornets and the Slenderman mythos. Lucia’s love of horror has produced one side effect, however, and that is that she can be very nervous and paranoid, especially after watching or reading some form of horror at night. Any sudden movement or sound can cause Lucia to instantly assume the worst; that a masked murderer or deformed monster is hidden just out of sight. Whilst she doesn’t actively watch SOTF, Lucia has seen a few clips of the more tense or gory moments from the show, although she feels incredibly guilty afterwards. At school, Lucia’s best subject is art, where she gets constant high marks. She gets average marks in pretty much all of her other subjects, although still struggles at English a fair bit. Words that are longer or oddly spelt still catch her out, as well as slang phrases, particularly when a pre-existing word is used to mean something else. Outside of lessons, Lucia tries to be as polite, charming and friendly as possible, both to her friends and to people she’s unfamiliar with. Because of this, despite arriving at the school later than most of her peers, Lucia has quite a wide circle of friends, particularly those with similar interests to her. She is noticeably quieter and less chatty than most of her friends, however. Advantages: Polite and generally friendly, Lucia is likely to have an easier time finding allies than others. Her hobby of walking, especially around more rugged terrain, could easily help her traverse the varied locations on the island. Whilst it’s not something to depend on, Lucia has something of an inferiority complex when compared to Giuseppe, and her drive to be his equal could help carry her through the game. Disadvantages: Aside from in her legs, Lucia has little strength to speak of, has poor stamina and is not a fast runner. Lucia still gets confused by longer English words and slang phrases, which might hinder her chances in certain alliances. Lucia’s drive to be Giuseppe’s equal might lead her to taking unnecessary risks. Lucia can get very paranoid thanks to staying up late reading creepypastas and watching horror movies, and this could easily lead her to be extremely panicky in certain situations. Designated Number: Ivory Sharks 3 (IS3) ---- Designated Weapon: Jericho 941 Mentor Comment: "Another Shark with an appreciation for the finer things. Well, in this game, allies are a beauty of the sort you can't find in a museum. She may not be the greatest contender if she strikes off on her own, but her friendliness, fitness, and firepower will make her a true asset to her allies." Evaluations Handled By: 'Pippin '''Kills: ' Austin White, Leah Bissard, Isabel Santana 'Killed By: 'Cathryn Bailey 'Collected Weapons: '''Jericho 941 (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Aidan Adelman, Laura Mason, Marcus Redder 'Enemies: 'Cathryn Bailey 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lucia, in chronological order Sandbox: *Involuntary Planetary Motion *A Party... SOTF-TV: *Not Your Scheduled Programming *Gravity *The Jellies Experience *Psycho Beach Party *FEAR stands for fuck everything and run. *Yesterday Was Better *Going forward Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucia. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters